rwu_alba_venice_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Sergej Rachmaninov (1873-1943)
Introduction Sergei Vasilievich Rachmaninov a Russian composer of the Romantic period, born April 1873 and passed away March 1943. Rachmaninoff was surrounded by music in his household leading him to start playing the piano at the age of four. By the time he Graduated from Moscow Conservatory he had already composed several piano and orchestral pieces. One of his pieces, Symphony NO. 1 received much critical reviews causing him to spiral into a four year depression leading Rachmaninov to produce little no compositions." As a person, he appeared somewhat cold and aloof - Stravinsky once called him "a six-and-a-half foot tall scowl"." (classicfm) During this time Rachmaninov received therapy to push through and complete his come back piece, which earned enthusiastic responses in 1901. After the Russian Revolution was over, Rachmanioff and his family made advances to the United States and found a home in New York City. New York City was a competitive environment for Rachmanioff, being a immigrant didnt help either. Rachmaninoff only completed six compositions, "including Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini, Symphony No. 3, and Symphonic Dances." (wiki) Rachmaninoff later moved to Beverly Hill, California, a few years before WW2 ended. Unfortunately passed away from developing melanoma, just a month after he received citizenship. Works Trio élégiaque No.2 in D minor, Op.9 Movements/Sections 3 movements I. Moderato—Allegro vivace (D minor) II. Quasi variazione. Andante (F major) III. Allegro risoluto—Moderato (D minor) Composition Year 1893 (5 October-15 December), revised 1907 and 1917 Genre Categories Trios; For violin, cello, piano; Scores featuring the violin; Scores featuring the cello; Scores featuring the piano; For 3 players Dedication "To the memory of a great artist" = Pyotr Tchaikovsky (1840–1893) First Revise and Final Revise of the composition http://imslp.org/wiki/Trio_%C3%A9l%C3%A9giaque_No.2_in_D_minor,_Op.9_(Rachmaninoff,_Sergei) Comparisons In comparison to what was played within the music festival in Alba, this specific composition by Sergej Rachmaninov consists of very traditional sounding components. During his composition, Trio élégiaque No.2 in D minor, Op.9 I. Moderato—Allegro vivace (D minor) II. Quasi variazione. Andante (F major) III. Allegro risoluto—Moderato (D minor), I thought I was able to hear chord progression as well as call and response between the different instruments. This reminded me very much of the traditional classical music that was played most nights during the concert. I believe that this composition consisted of components that made it considerably traditional in a sense of rhythm and emotional expression. Observations During Rachmaninoff's compsotiton performance, some of the things I was able to observe the rhythm of this piece. I felt it was generally slower in pace and that is something that made it a more traditional and relaxing style music. I also believed that I was able to observe the emotion that was trying to be conveyed during the performance. From the energy of the performers as well as the complexity of the notes preformed, to felt to me that I was able to connect with the notes and the piece in generally because it seems like ti came from a place of emotional enlightenment and music expression. Work Cited https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sergei_Rachmaninoff http://imslp.org/wiki/Trio_%C3%A9l%C3%A9giaque_No.2_in_D_minor,_Op.9_(Rachmaninoff,_Sergei) https://youtu.be/rf-az16NY10 http://www.classicfm.com/composers/rachmaninov/